


SCP-511

by Jesonomi



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Animal Abuse, Cats, SCP-511
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: A personal take on SCP-511, Basement Cat.





	

The pattering of rain brings out the smells imbued into the environment. The city is quiet, everyone too busy rushing for shelter to chatter. Thunder rumbles through the streets.

There is shouting in a house. Hysterical cries, angry roars, glass shattering, a yowl. The back door slams open. A man chucks something out despite a child’s screams. It crashes to the concrete yard, a wounded snarl escaping its lips. The door slams shut and the shouting continues, slightly muffled once more.

The feline’s chest rises and falls slowly as breathing becomes more difficult. The rain begins to soak the fur, leading diluted blood to a nearby drain. Making it out alive seems futile for the cat. His eyes glimpse over the asphalt in front of him as he waits to die. But then, it happens.

Hate surges into his heart and mind, sharpening his gaze, quickening his breath. The fury gives him strength and he shakes his head, getting rid of the veil that death had been bringing. Consciousness returns with newfound flame. The first paw goes out, claws extended. The second follows, allowing him to lie upright. In one smooth motion, he rights his hind legs and stands. The pain coursing inside dulls as loathing flows through his body, whispering. He gazes skyward for a moment then dashes toward the center of the city.

He can feel it. There are more like him, and they know how to fight back.

**Author's Note:**

> (2013)


End file.
